My home is in your heart
by ROADS
Summary: Une fiction sur le bassiste de We Came As Romans -Andy Glass- et OC.


Déjà trois semaines que l'on était sur les routes, à parcourir l'Europe, à donner des shows de malade, à tripper sur scène avec les potes. Trois semaines qu'on s'éclatait comme des dingues, et pourtant, entre nous, rien n'avait encore évolué. Depuis ce baiser donné durant une soirée, ces petits touchés, ces frissons que ta peau contre la mienne m'avaient donné... Depuis cette soirée dans l'appart de Kyle, quelques jours avant notre départ, rien n'avait changé entre nous. Tu étais resté ce mec complice, avec qui je rigole le plus, avec qui je fais des conneries inimaginables. Et pourtant... Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi dude, vraiment. Dormir dans la même chambre que toi n'a pas arrangé les choses... Voilà qu'ils avaient décidé de mettre les seules personnes célibataires ensemble. Et of course, c'était nous... Mais bordel ! Ce que je les maudissais ces enfoirés ! Notre dernière semaine loin de notre contré pointait le bout du nez. Il ne nous restait plus que quelques villes, dont ma ville natale. Sur les routes, je repensais à tous mes souvenirs d'enfance, à ces rêves que je me faisais et qui sont devenus réalité aujourd'hui. Par la fenêtre, je commençais à reconnaître les paysages alors que l'on s'éloignait toujours un peu plus de la frontière belge. Me voilà de retour sur ma terre, celle qui m'a vu grandir. Deux jours, deux jours dans ma capitale, deux jours que je voulais mémorable, deux jours où je veux que tout change. Mais voilà, tout ne dépend pas de moi, loin de là. Tu me regardes, tu me souris, tu me fais une grimace et tu commences à me chanter "une souris verte", seule chanson que les amerlocs connaissent d'ici. Je suis dépitée mais je rigole comme une grosse débile, tu es tellement mignon. Si tu savais comment je pensais à toi... Crois-moi que tu ne rigolerais pas autant avec moi. T'es le genre de mec qui plait, celui qui peut se farcir trois femmes dans la même soirée. Tu as le physique pour. T'es le tombeur du groupe, ce n'est pas nouveau. Le jeune de 23 piges avec sa belle gueule qui ramasse les gonzesses, succèdent les conquêtes, l'éternel célibataire qui profite de sa jeunesse. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas toujours été comme ça, Lou m'a un peu raconté tes expériences amoureuses. En même temps, je respecte ça. Profite encore pendant que t'es jeune et beau, pendant que la notoriété est là. Cependant, pendant notre périple, tu as été sage, très sage. Trop sage même. Jamais vu avec une fille, repoussant même les avances de quelques-unes dans les bars munichois. J'étais étonnée, certes, mais heureuse. Bien sûr, je ne le montrais pas, et te lançais des piques. Tu me répondais avec le sourire, prétextant une fatigue accru ou bien qu'elle ne te plaisait pas. Dave me sortit de mes pensées en me montrant une pancarte. Il était noté "Compiègne". Il me demanda combien de kilomètres il restait. Ne sachant pas les chiffres exacts, je lui répondis approximativement 60 kilomètres. Il me souria à pleine dent; il avait hâte de retrouver la ville lumière. Les gars tenaient absolument à ce que je leur fasse une visite assez complète, étant donné qu'on avait le lendemain tout entier à consacrer, avant le show du soir. La dernière fois, ils n'avaient vu que le Louvre, Notre Dame et la Tour Effel de loin. Ils tenaient à ce que je les cultive un peu plus et leur montre la beauté de Paris. Cette pensée m'avait fait sourire, et je prenais très au sérieuse mon rôle de guide touristique. Les loubars m'avait bien fait découvrir une partie des States, je leur devais bien ça. Joshua se leva et vint vers moi, me demandant si je voulais à boire. Je refusa son invit, les voir lui, Kyle et mes camarades de groupe déjà pompet me suffisait amplement. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonnait qu'il ne soit à leur côté. Ça devait bien faire trente minutes qu'il restait assis, dans son coin, à regarder le paysage. Non pas que les campagnes françaises soient moches, mais j'ai connu spectacle plus attrayant. Lou était venu lui tenir compagnie, blaguant comme à leurs habitude, mais il reçut vite un coup de fil de sa copine et s'éclipsa à l'avant du bus, à coté de notre chauffeur flamand qui ne comprenait quasiment rien à l'anglais. J'hésitais à y'aller, peur de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire. Mais voilà; qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Il tourne légèrement la tête vers moi, sourit de toutes ses dents puis me fixe. Il attend que je parle. Mais je ne sais quoi dire. Puis il me prend la main et me la secoue devant mon visage. Il rigole, son visage s'illumine, je rougis; il est si beau...

"Tu verrais ta tête !"

"Tu... Tu m'as surprise, c'est tout."

"Désolée honey, mais tu ne parlais pas alors fallait bien te faire réagir."

"C'est pas moi qui me recroqueville dans mon coin à ce que je sache."

"Oh. C'est juste que... Je sais pas, je me sentais mélancolique."

"La France te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs..."

"Ah non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je ne suis plus atteint depuis longtemps par ça. Juste que... Vos campagnes sont vraiment déprimantes !"

"Hahahaha si tu le dis ! Je ne suis pas une fille de la campagne très cher."

"Ah oui j'oubliais; madame vient de la capitale attention !"

"Ouais. Enfin de la banlieue plus précisément... Mais c'est la même chose un peu. Si on veut. Enfin c'est moche mais..."

"Bon t'as fini ton monologue ?"

"Mais laisse-moi tranquille enfoiré ! Toujours à me taquiner pour un rien."

"Haha mais c'est comme ça que tu m'adores avoue."

"Andrew..."

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ça. Et à cet instant, je maudissais mes joues de rougir autant. Tout en moi me trahissait. Et pourtant, il ne remarquait rien. Je suis sûr que Lou, son meilleur pote, ou que les autres membres du groupe étaient au courant. Je soupçonnais les gars de mon groupe de l'être aussi, et d'avoir été de mèche pour nous mettre ensemble. Bordel un mec et une fille dans la même chambre, comment vous voulez que je me sente bien après ce coup foireux ? Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu aller le surprendre sous la douche, le mater lorsqu'il se déshabillait. Oui mais voilà, je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié, pas envie de mettre cette bonne entente en péril. On se connaissait depuis presque un an et hormis ce baiser, il n'avait jamais tenté quoique ce soit. Puis il ne se rappelait pas de cette nuit... Il avait dû boire sans que je m'en aperçoive. Mes illusions s'étaient envolées aussi vite qu'elles n'étaient apparues. Un cri retentissa soudainement dans le bus. Notre conducteur essayait de nous dire quelque chose, mais personne n'y comprit rien. Puis on tapota dans notre fourgonnette. Dave ouvrit la porte; c'était un flic. Il commença à parler mais Dave ne comprenait rien et se mit à rire. Je sentis le policier s'énerver alors je décida de m'approcher de lui. Je lui expliqua la situation et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il voulait seulement faire une rétrospection du véhicule avant de l'autoriser à rentrer dans la capitale. Après avoir jeté l'éponge sur les nombreuses bières qui ornait le sol, il remarqua les instruments qui logeaient à l'arrière du bus. Profitant de cet élément, il me demanda quel rôle j'effectuais au sein du groupe. Polie, je lui répondis que j'étais chanteuse. Puis il continua à me poser des questions, comme si je lui avais tapé dans l'œil. Assez gênée et pas du tout intéressée, je le repoussais en douceur mais il ne voulait pas partir, profitant de son métier pour justifier son maintien dans les environs. Andy s'approcha brusquement de lui, et lui cria en anglais "SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND, FUCK YOU MAN AND GET OUT OF MY PLACE". Choqué, le policier chercha à lui répondre mais j'acquiesçai, lui demanda une dernière fois de partir et ferma le fourgon. Dépité, il rentrât dans sa bagnole et partir, nous laissant le champ libre d'entrer sur Paris. Je remercia Andrew, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Je sais que c'était seulement pour qu'il déguerpisse mais bon sang; sa petite amie ! Et il n'était même pas bourré cette fois... J'étais heureuse, et même si ce n'était que de la fiction, rien que cette pensée embaumait mon cœur. Je me leva, gonflée à bloc avant de m'exclamer : "WELCOME TO PARIS !"

* * *

Après avoir déposé toutes nos affaires à l'hôtel, il était décidé de se retrouver à 13h à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Il était 5h du mat passé et les gars étaient carrément exténués. A peine dans notre chambre, Andy s'écroula sur le lit. Une dernière fois, il me regarda, me demandant si je le rejoignais. Pendant deux secondes, une pensée perverse me traversa l'esprit, mais je la dissipa vite et refusa son invitation. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était complètement dans les bras de Morphée, à ma merci. J'admirais son visage éclairci par la douce lumière du jour qui peinait à se lever. Je sentais mes joues rougir de plus belles à mesure que mon regard descendait. Évinçant mes pulsions, je pris une couverture dans le tiroir et lui mise sur son corps. Vérifiant qu'il était bien endormi, j'enleva mon haut et mon bas et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Je ferma la porte, pas à clef, puis enleva le reste de mes habits... Le pommeau de douche gicla sur moi, l'eau parcourant toutes les surfaces de mon corps. Inévitablement, je pensais à lui. Je ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux sentir ces gouttes qui ruisselaient sur ma peau. Une fois rouvert, je perçois une ombre à travers la vitre. J'ouvre grand les yeux, étonnée. Cette ombre enlève son haut, puis son bas, et pénètre dans la douche avec moi. Andrew, là, du haut de ces 1m80 minimum, me regarde. Avec passion. Avec désir. Il me prend le poignet droit, je relâche le pommeau de douche. Puis il m'embrasse, enfonce sa langue dans ma bouche et joue avec la mienne. Sa main gauche, libre, s'attarde sur mes formes, contourne mes seins et vient se poser sur mes fesses. D'un mouvement sauvage, il me pousse légèrement vers lui, mes mains s'évadent à travers ses cheveux, son torse, son pénis. Tout en continuant de m'embrasser langoureusement, il touche à l'endroit propice où va se passer l'acte. Nous séparant, il me regarde comme pour être sûr que je suis d'accord, et il prend son membre dans sa main, prêt à le mettre dans l'endroit qu'il désire. J'exhale déjà, et voilà qu'il pénètre, lentement, sans geste brusque. Et puis le rythme s'accélère, la cadence allant crescendo. Et je cris, je soupir, je l'entends respirer difficilement, sa voix lâchant des bruits jusque-là inconnu. Oh comme c'est bon. Encore meilleur que dans mes rêves... Et puis un bruit me fait revenir à la réalité. On sonne à la porte. Tout rouge, je retire ma main d'où elle était, assez gluante. J'entends Andy ouvrir à la porte, parler au service de chambre puis une fois finit, claquer la porte. On venait de le réveiller, le pauvre. Mais il allait se rendormir, j'en suis sûr. Encore honteuse, je sortie de la douche et n'osa même pas me regarder devant un miroir. Bien sûr, j'en avais rêvé de ce genre de chose. Mais de là à l'imaginer sous la douche, à côté de lui, alors qu'il pourrait tout entendre, de mes petits cris, de son nom qui résonne... Non, je ne devais pas imaginer cela à ces côtés, c'était trop dangereux. J'enfila une serviette et attendit quelques minutes, pour vérifier si Andrew était réveillé ou non. Puis je sortie de la salle de bain, avec seulement une petit culotte et une serviette recouvrant le tout et me dirigea vers le placard. J'y sortie un débardeur "Architects" et enfila un jean. Il était six heures moins cinq et la journée était déjà mémorable.

* * *

On rentra à l'hôtel vers 21h30. Je leur avais fait un tour assez complet de notre capital. On avait commencé par un coin près de notre hôtel, le Sacré Cœur, passant par Pigalle. Je leur montra le Moulin Rouge, puis on se dirigea vers Bastille, lieu populaire de Paris, afin qu'ils découvrent une toute autre vision de la capitale, beaucoup moins luxueuse. Bien sûr, notre expédition passa aussi par Opéra, les Galeries Lafayette et bien sûr par les Champs Elysées. Je les emmena aussi au Jardin des Plantes ainsi qu'au Trocadéro, afin de leur montrer de vraiment près la Tour Effel. Ils furent très impressionnés. Les gars avaient l'air vraiment heureux, riant aux éclats à chaque fois que je prenais mes airs de guide touristique made in France. On finit à un Macdo, ayant la flemme de trouver un resto abordable et bon, et on se dirigea vers notre hôtel de Paris 18ème. Ayant acheté trois packs de bière au Franprix du coin, on monta dans la chambre de Lou, Joshua et Eric pour terminer la soirée. Les gars étaient tous bourrés, pour sûr. Certains plus que d'autres. Et Andy avait l'air bien torché... Je devais être la seule sobre, n'ayant bu qu'une pauvre bière. Les gars s'étaient fini à la Vodka et à des mélanges indescriptibles. Je n'étais pas trop alcool à part la bière. Blasphème dans la définition de la rockeuse d'aujourd'hui qui est genre trop "r3b3ll3uh". Vers une heure du mat', Eric, comme une sorte de grand frère, nous fit tous sortir, signifiant qu'il ne fallait pas tarder à aller se coucher. Demain c'était grand show et fallait qu'on soit un minimum en forme. Andrew marcha en titubant jusqu'à notre chambre. J'ouvris la porte et l'aida jusqu'au lit, où il s'avachit. Une fois de plus, il allait s'endormir comme si de rien n'était. Je ferma la porte à clef et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je me regarda dans le miroir, assez ravagée par les cernes puis m'aspergea la tête d'eau. Je resta figée quelques instants puis alla vers la chambre. Andy était assis sur une chaise, dans les vapes, à regarder par la fenêtre. Je l'appela, mais il réagissait à peine. Il tourna seulement son visage vers moi et me souria. Même dans une salle assombrit, je percevais ce visage qui me faisait tourner la tête. Je baissa instantanément la mienne, rouge de honte. Voyant qu'il scrutait de nouveau par la fenêtre, j'enleva mon haut et mon bas et me mise en pyjama. Allongée dans le lit, je voyais qu'il ne bougeait pas. Je l'invita à venir, mais il me fit signe négativement de la tête. Un peu déçue, je me tourna de l'autre côté et commença à fermer les yeux... Puis je sentis une main sur mes hanches. J'ouvris mes yeux directement. Je ne rêvais pas cette fois, pas encore une fois bordel. Je me tourna et Andrew était devant moi, tout sourire. Il m'avait rejoint sous la couverture. Je me pinça, il me regarda surpris. Il posa une main sur mes lèvres, comme pour me rassurer que je ne rêvais pas. Du fond de ses yeux bleus, il s'approcha et susurra à mon oreille. "Je suis sobre cette fois ci, et crois-moi, je sais très bien ce que je vais faire." Il recula de quelques centimètres, admirant son œuvre. Je rougissais, comme jamais il ne m'avait vu rougir, et ça, même le ciel sombre de Paris ne pouvait le cacher. Puis je sentis sa main se poser sur mon bas ventre. Je sursauta légèrement. Mais qu'allait-il faire... Il entra sa main dans mon vêtement, puis dans mon vagin. Je ne puis m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri. Un doigt, puis un deuxième. Il jouait avec mes nerfs, mes sentiments, mon corps, mon envie, mon désir. Il savait que je le voulais, c'est sûr. Je ne pouvais plus me cacher, il avait tout deviné. Ses doigts parcouraient mon sexe, découvrant des zones que je n'aurais jamais cru si sensibles. J'osa aventurer mes mains le long de son corps, et je remarqua qu'il était nu. Il avait prémédité son coup, il savait déjà que je ne le repousserais pas... Mes mains se baladèrent le long de son torse, de ses tétons. Puis elle atteignit son sexe. Je tripota légèrement ses boules, caressa son gland. Il lâcha un petit soupir. Tout ça l'excitait, je le sentais en bas. Il enleva ses doigts de moi. N'attendant même pas une réaction de ma part, il s'approcha et m'adressa un baiser des plus doux, des plus sincères. Et puis il me susurra à nouveau "Il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais dû faire ça...". Je lui pris la tête et lui posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il me regarda, sûr de lui et descendit son visage. Après m'avoir défait de mes vêtements, sa langue se mit à parcourir mon corps, mais son but final était autre. Je lui tira inconsciemment les cheveux, maintenant sa tête pendant que sa langue s'enfonçait au plus profond de mon être. Il sortait le grand jeu, faisait tout pour m'exciter. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. Cette sensation, cette langue qui savait si bien ce qu'elle faisait, cette experte qui savait comment faire plaisir aux femmes... J'essayais de me contenir mais c'était dur tellement le plaisir était intense. Andy le savait et il jouait de ça, comme si il était au courant de mes fantasmes les plus fous. Il remonta vers mon visage, fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, me présentant les sécrétions que j'avais engendré. Je détourna la tête, gênée. Puis il colla son corps contre le mien. Je sentais son sexe dur coller contre ma chair. Ma main se posa dessus. Je ne pouvais retenir mes pulsions. Il me regarda, et je lui lança le signal. Son membre entreprit son expédition, alimentant les tréfonds de mon corps. J'exaltais, il soupirait, je criais, il y répondait. Nos corps étaient chauds, l'un contre l'autre, son pénis allant au plus profond de moi-même. Les coups de reins de plus en plus violents, je me sentais bouillir de plus en plus. Il était prêt à jaillir, exploser à l'intérieur de moi, à mesure que l'acte perdurait. C'était si bon, lui et moi, nos corps et nos êtres ne formant qu'une seule personne. La jouissance était plus forte que tous ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Puis on se sépara, à contre cœur. J'étais exténuée, il était à bout. Du plaisir, oh ça oui il m'en avait fait ressentir. Et dire que tout ceci n'était pas un autre de mes fantasmes, je ne pouvais pas y croire. On resta quelques instants ainsi, à se regarder, après avoir scellé notre amour d'une manière assez... brutale. Puis je me leva et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fallait que je me remette de mes émotions. Notre relation ne serait plus jamais pareil, pour sûr. Moi, je l'aimais. Mais lui ? Avait-il seulement couché avec moi parce que j'étais là ? Ce n'était pas le genre à mettre en périple une amitié... J'ai envie de croire que ses caresses, ses intentions m'étaient entièrement destinée, qu'elle avait un but prédestinée, que ce n'était pas seulement pour coucher. Puis il ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de moi. Il me prit la taille, tourna mon visage vers lui et m'embrassa. Son regard faisant envoler tous mes doutes, je pus lire au plus profond de lui que ce n'était pas seulement un coup de tête. Et une nouvelle fois, il me susurra à l'oreille, me faisant penser définitivement que ce mec était fou, oui, mais de moi.

"Veux-tu que je réalise ton fantasme de la douche ? Moi aussi, c'est celui que je préfère."


End file.
